


The First Taste Is the Sweetest

by misura



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dorian's blood is like a particularly fine wine, old and rare and exquisite.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Taste Is the Sweetest

Dorian's blood is like a particularly fine wine, old and rare and exquisite - Mina tells herself it's the novelty, the long time it's been since she's indulged herself in this way (both by the blood and by taking a lover), that this, too, eventually will wear off, the way her grief over Jon's death has.

"Am I hurting you?" The sheets are probably a lost cause; she'll have to get rid of them discretely, after.

Her dress might yet be salvageable. Dorian's managed to get it off of her fairly early in the proceedings, with his soft, clever hands. _Experience_.

She doubts rather sincerely he could possibly have had any experience with the likes of _her_. Few men do, and fewer still live to tell of it.

"Keep going," Dorian says. His mouth is as soft and clever as his hands. "Please."

Any other man would be dead by now, or nearly so, depending on how careful she's been. With Dorian, she hasn't been careful, and she's beginning to allow herself to believe she truly doesn't need to, that she could let go of all her control, everything inside of her that she fears, and still have him wake up next to her in the morning, smiling and alive and well.

The image teases at her, as heady as the taste of Dorian's blood. More dangerous, too; for all that he is here now, with her, Dorian Gray is not a man easily tied down in any but the most literal sense of the word.

"My dear Mina. Must I beg you?"

"Yes," she tells him. "You must." Mina Harker, too, is not an easy woman to tie down.

(She feels his gaze on her as she gets dressed the next morning, and hides her smile as she slips out of the room without looking back, knowing that she will see him again, that he will return.)


End file.
